In many existing cable systems, cable operators provide programming material in more than one format. For instance, certain broadcast TV programs may be provided in an analog format, e.g., in accordance with the standards of the National Television System Committee (NTSC). Other broadcast TV programs may be provided in a digital format. One common digital format is the well-known Moving Pictures Experts Group 2 (MPEG-2) format. The MPEG-2 format effects a compression of video and audio data to allow multiple programs, with different video and audio feeds, to be multiplexed into a transport stream traversing a single transmission channel, as opposed to one program per transmission channel in analog TV. A set-top terminal (STT) at the user premises may be used to decode an MPEG-2 encoded transport stream, and extract the desired programming material therefrom.